


through blood and fire

by lilacsilver



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: Nimue, after she falls.
Kudos: 27





	through blood and fire

She is alive. She knows that she should not be, that the waters she fell into were meant to swallow her up forever.

Yet she is alive, and dry, and slowly healing. Squirrel is here – no, _Percival_ is here. He has come through blood and fire, and the boy he used to be is far behind him now. He tells her the Weeping Monk is no longer their enemy. His name is Lancelot, and he is Fey.

He will tell them no more than that, but she can easily guess what he leaves unsaid. Have she and Percival not suffered the same?

When they judge themselves healed enough to move on, she abandons the memory of the Wolf-Blood Witch. She has no need of it, and anyway, the rest of the world believes her to be dead.

Let their belief be fact. Let Iris be given whatever reward awaits her. Let the fearsome witch with her deadly sword go to her rest.

Nimue intends to.


End file.
